


Confessions

by examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating



Category: Naruto
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Kakashi is a butt, Love Confessions, M/M, kakairu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating/pseuds/examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know confessions have been done three million times but I couldn't resist, I love Kakairu so much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

It was around half eight in the evening that Iruka heard a soft knock at the door, which was unusual as no one really came looking for Iruka at home.   
After a minute of wondering who it could be, the knock came again. Just as quiet and just as soft.  
“Coming!” He shouted as he round the corner from his living room to the hallway where his front door was.

Slowly, he opened the door to reveal a rain-soaked and exhausted looking Kakashi Hatake.   
“Kakash-” Breathed Iruka as the older man just moved forward to embrace him. 

Kakashi breathed a sigh of what could be interpreted as relief, or could have equally been a sigh of exhaustion.  
“What’s wrong?” Questioned Iruka, unsure of what to do with his hands. 

He had never seen his friend like this, never would’ve thought him to be anything but strong. Nothing like the exhausted person embracing him in this moment. “Come on, let’s move to the couch.” He made a move to separate the two of them while closing the door. 

He only managed to do the latter before Kakashi pulled him into another embrace.  
“Please…I just….” Breathed Kakashi, an undertone of grief clear in his tone.

“What’s happened??” Asked Iruka, now back in his previous predicament. 

Completely unsure of what to do with his hands. His heart was beating out of his chest, had this been just any friend, he would hug them back briefly and force them to the living room. But in recent years, Iruka grew particularly fond of the jounin in question. Saying ‘particularly fond’ is an understatement, he grew to love the man in question. He craved the embrace he was in, but knew if he embraced him back, it would be ever so hard to let go and he feared of the consequences in Kakashi’s behaviour towards him. Iruka feared, if Kakashi ever knew, he would lose him forever.  
Still standing in the hallway, the only sound to hear were their breathing and the rain drizzling down outside.

“You’re so cold, I should go get you something to dri-”

“I can’t see you anymore. Our friendship puts me through too much pain.” Breathed Kakashi, head resting on the other mans shoulder. His arms wrapped around his waist.

“I’m sorry….what did you just say…” Asked Iruka, stunned. Hands still by his side, eyes straight ahead.

“I can’t do this, and this may seem totally out of the blue, and you may lose respect for me, but I can’t do this. I can’t-”

“Can’t do what?!” Exclaimed Iruka, pushing Kakashi away, arms stretched to the others shoulders. 

Forcing him to look at him, not cower away in the crook of his shoulder.  
“I love you. And you have no idea..had no idea.” Kakashi said, looking him dead in the eyes.

“You what? Since when, I don’t understand…..”

“Probably since the day you questioned my decision to put team seven forward for the chunin exams.”

“God! How could you wait eight years to tell me this!!” Sighed Iruka. “God, YEARS, Kakashi. Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“How could I?! You always did so well for yourself, you never would have needed someone like me in your life. That’s why I distanced myself whe-”

Completely pushing Kakashi away now, Iruka grew tired. “That was why?! I thought I had done something for you to just up and leave our friendship hanging. You didn’t think I needed you?! God, you know how to make me angry. So what, why did you come back into my life?? Why did you suddenly feel like it those years ago??”

“When I saw you facing Pain.” Kakashi admitted.

Silence engulfed the room. That attack on the village had affected everyone. Iruka could still remember that day so clearly, as did Kakashi. Iruka thought he was gonna pass out from the events unfolding.  
“You’re an idiot.” Declared Iruka. “A full blown idiot. I don’t think I’ve met someone more dense than you.”

Kakashi’s eyebrows crinkled in confusion. “I mean I agree, but wha-”

Iruka pushed himself forward to now return Kakashi’s embrace from earlier. His arms wrapped around the other tight as if he were scared the silver haired man would disappear at any second.  
“Iruka…what are -” hands in the air, ghosting Iruka’s back.

“I love you too.” He said, quiet and rushed.

“What??” Kakashi pulled back just far enough to look Iruka in the eyes, but not far enough to no longer be in his embrace.

“I said, I love you too. And you’re an idiot.” Iruka moved forward and gave the other man a chaste kiss, to which he melted into. He craved this moment for so long. 

Kakashi embraced him again, his own arms wrapped around Iruka.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!
> 
> my tumblr is mynarutomind


End file.
